A software application, including one or more user interfaces (UIs), may be rendered in different languages to be used globally. Usually, the software application is translated into different languages so that it may be rendered in respective different languages. The translated software application is required to be tested linguistically to ensure the correctness of the translation, e.g., in context of business domain for which the software application is developed, etc. Generally, language acceptance testing (LAT) is performed manually to ensure the correctness of the translation. A language tester is required to have knowledge of the language and the application domain. For example, a software application meant for farmers across different regions needs language testers who know the regional languages and have the knowledge of application domain (e.g., farming) to test the correctness of translation (i.e., localized or translated application) in context of farming. Further, the language testers are also required to have knowledge of functionalities of the application to proceed from one UI of the application to another to properly check the translation of the entire application. Therefore, usually, the language testers are provided training in domain and functionalities of the application.
However, providing training is a time consuming, costly, and an arduous task which makes language testing or LAT a slow, time-consuming, and costly process. Further, if language testers find issues, they have to put in effort and time to write the issue description, attach screenshots of the UIs, etc., to convey it to the application developers, which again is a time consuming and an arduous task.